


Surprise Sometimes

by TurkeyzHoe



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light's just sick of people lying to him, Light's sexuality isn't really discussed in this, Light-centric, M/M, insecure!Light, oh and he's not Kira in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeyzHoe/pseuds/TurkeyzHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Light saw the hickey on her neck, and the lies of being loved began. Not just from Misa, but from L too. As he lay and hear the banging on the walls from upstairs and the moans and cries from two fucking liars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first piece of writing and it's sad lol. also the title's based off of Interpol's song Untitled which made me think of the prompt.

He wanted to break up with Misa. He was so sure of himself, why did they get together in the first place? He didn't want to go on pretending to be infatuated for the sake of the case. 

"Ryuzaki."

L looked up from his screen to Light in surprise, the younger hadn't spoken for a while prior. 

"What is it, Light-kun?"

Light licked his lips and looked to the ground, almost nervous to look at L in the eye before asking with hesitation.

"Can I...can we visit Misa today? I wanna talk to her."

Light could have mistaken the small flinch of L when he said Misa's name. Perhaps it was just shock that Light voluntarily asked to see her.

"...I guess we can fit it in. Watari? Inform her of our visit before-hand, yes?"

Watari nodded and left the room, whilst Light looked a bit perplexed.

"We've never let her know before we visited before."

Sure it wasn't that big of a deal but L was a man of consistence. And it was normal for the two to question something like this to each other, when something was just off.

"Just so she can primp herself up, Light-kun."

L left it at that, and it was just weird for Light. It was an odd thing to be considerate about. Maybe he was just mocking him.

"Well then," L stood up from his chair,"shall we?"

Light followed L to the elevators, a bit anxious about this visit. He was going to break up with her.  
The elevator doors open.   
He was going to break up with her.  
They stopped in front of her door.  
He was going to —

"Light!"

The door opened and Misa threw herself against Light, burying her face in his chest.

"I missed you! It's so boring being here all alone with no one to talk to."

Misa looked up at him and gave a genuine smile, one that Light could not return as easily. He already felt guilty about his decision, she was holed up here against her will because of the case, her freedom taken away. Now her boyfriend would be gone as well? Light's stomach turned as the corners of her eyes started to water.

"Hi, Misa."

Light pulled her back to him and hugged hard as he could, being filled with guilt. Misa gave an "oomph!" as he did the action so spontaneously.  
L interrupted their moment by clearing his throat, and to Light looked...annoyed? No, L looked pissed.   
Light and Misa separated before a few minutes later, they were all sitting with tea in front of them, and sweets in front of L.

"You know, this was really unexpected! Usually I have to call and complain for you to visit, what made you come," Misa asked Light with an odd smile on her face, bringing her cup up to her lips.

"Well...I just wanted to say.."

Light trailed off as he looked over Misa's face, his eyes traveling slightly lower. Her neck...

"I wanted to say hello. I've missed you as well." 

Light drank his bitter tea after blatantly lying.

"Aw, Light!!" Misa jumped up and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Misa Misa loves you!!!"

Light felt something in him break. He became upset.

"I..." Come on Light you wanna break up with her "love you too" idiot. 

L was off today. He abruptly stood up and yanked on Light's chain, causing Light to fumble forwards and away from Misa's grip.

"Let's get back to work."

Light had never felt more tension in the air. He didn't know if it was from L interrupting Misa's moment, or from the two intensely staring at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sad again and wrote this in an hour enjoy

The sound of a gunshot woke Light up, causing him to sit up in the bed frantically, his chest heaving and his breath shaky.

"It was just a dream," he whispered to himself, grabbing the side of his head in discomfort from his headache. Light looked around the room and back at his wrist. The handcuffs were here, but L was not. Light pulled on the chain, the end of the handcuffs around a part of the headboard of the bed. Light sighed heavily and laid back on the bed, trying to go back to sleep.

He heard the door to their room's handle turn and the floorboards creaking as L tried to walk into the room quietly as he could. Light stayed on his side away from L's direction. He felt the mattress slightly lower on the other man's side of the bed.  
Light decided to turn toward L and look at him. It turns out his open eyes surprised the detective and caused him to flinch a bit. From Light's perspective, L looked a bit flustered. His skin glistening from sweat, his neck blotchy and red, and his hair parted oddly and tussled up. What was the weirdest part was the fact that he reeked of alcohol.

"Where did you go out to?" Light's voice was quiet and tired.

L looked at the boy and his eyes trailed over his body. Light shifted a bit uncomfortably as L moved closer to him. L noticed this and sighed, deciding to move back to his side and only perch up one bent leg, his other leg flat on the bed and his hands holding him up as he sat. Light had never seen the man acting as casually as he was now. 

"Light," L's voice was quiet as he stared off at a random spot in front of him, "have you ever had a moment in your life where all you wanted was to shoot your own brain? To stop all your thoughts that are contradicting each other and to stop having all the responsibility you have?"

Light just stared at the man, still lying down on his side. He slowly sat up, his eyes never leaving the man. 

"I can't really recall any desire of wanting to do that," Light whispered," if anything I'm now terrified of getting shot." Light looked down at his hands resting in his lap and sighed, his father now in his mind.

A growl could be heard from L's direction, Light turning toward him in surprise, only to have his words caught in his throat as L pushed him down on his back, now straddling the younger man and having his hands on either side of Light's head. Light stared up at the detective in shock, not knowing what the fuck to say. L's body started to shake as he lowered his face near Light's. Light's eyes went wide before clenching shut as he turned his head to the side, avoiding L's pursuits.

L sat still from Light's avoidance before he made a sound of annoyance and rather forcefully grabbed light's chin and turned his face, smashing their lips together.   
Light pushed himself up in an attempt to get the detective off of him, but L wouldn't budge and tightly gripped his legs around the boys hips. Light then laid there, just waiting for L to finish. The detective's lips tasted of whiskey and slightly of cigarettes, not as sweet as anyone could only imagine from all the sugar he consumes. First Misa starts smoking, now L? 

L sat up-well not quite. He tried to sit up before he passed out on top of Light. Light stared up at the ceiling with a straight face. The kiss, it wasn't terrible. It was just nonconsensual. The man was drunk and unstable, from the thoughts he shared with Light. 

Light sighed and pushed the man off of his body, groaning at how heavy he was before he was plopped onto the other side of the bad. Light looked at the mans unconscious state, his eyes going to the mans face first. L's dark circles seemed worse than normal, his cheekbones extremely pronounced, adding to his sickly appearance. Light's brown eyes trailed from his face downward, only to scrunch his eyebrows in confusion.

"What the fuck is that..." Light whispered as he lightly brushes his fingers against the far right side of L's neck, something running onto the pads of his digits. L turned his head to the side, exposing his ear that also had whatever was on his neck. Light leaned over the man and turned on the light, and looked down at his fingers seeing red that easily smeared. It wasn't runny enough to be blood, but light recognized what it was from L's flustered state. Light's eyes trailed to L's ear seeing the lipstick smears patching down the side of his jaw to his collarbone, the color fading lighter as the marks went lower. 

Light reached into L's pocket and grabbed the key for the handcuffs, successfully unlocking the cuff around his wrist, putting the key back into the man's pocket afterward. He knew he would get in trouble from the security cams witnessing this but he didn't really care. Light sat up and off of the bed, walking to the bathroom and wetting a face towel before sitting back down on L's side of the bed and staring at the man's sleeping face.

Light gently wiped away the markings from the man's jaw, neck, and collarbone. He didn't want to see them on him, not after the detective had just kissed him. After wiping away all the markings (that were visible), he held the towel around L's right ear, wiping off the last of the lipstick. After getting it all off, he kept his hand resting there. Light bit his bottom lip as he stared at the sleeping man. Did he hire a prostitute? Actually sneak out and hook up with some stranger? Light gave a heavy sigh and stood, walking to the other side of the room and tossing the used towel into their hamper, as well as some clothes the two had let pile up from the past few days on the floor. After he finished cleaning up what he could, he turned off the lamp and went to lay on his side of the bed. Light rubbed the markings around his wrist caused by the handcuffs and he stare at the ceiling and recollect on what the fuck happened. L had kissed him. 

The boy's face turned stern, remembering the fact that the only reasoning leading up to that moment was from L being drunk and coming back from a hook-up. Light decided to just forget about what happened, since L probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. He grabbed the other end of the chain on the bed and locked the cuff back onto his wrist, turning his body so he lay facing away from the drunk man next to him and falling into a restless sleep.

A few hours before, Watari decided that he was much too tired to be managing the cameras and gave the responsibility of watching the live surveillance of the building to Matsuda, since the young officer was the only one who lived alone and was therefore available for the job. Matsuda ate his cold pizza leftovers from his lunch earlier whilst watching all the screens. After biting through a rather tough piece of pepperoni on his slice he switched some of the camera feeds to ones of different rooms, watching as Misa, for some reason, was trying on different risque sleepwear. Matsuda decided to switch the feed again since he felt uncomfortable watching the girl change clothing. 

He began to watch the feed of L and Light's room and their hall's elevator. The young officer sat up with his face stern as he witnessed L carefully slipping out of the blankets and uncuffing his wrist, locking it around the headboard. The detective then went into the bathroom, dashing some cologne on his neck and fiddling with his hair, eventually giving up and just shaking it with his hand. Matsuda was very confused at this point, really not knowing what's going on. L popped a breath mint and quietly left the room and went down the hallway. Matsuda watched the camera for the elevator, and followed L's every move as he went up to Misa's floor.

L knocked whilst sighing heavily, messing with his hair a bit before Misa opened her door, revealing her wearing a long pink and transparent nightgown, her racy lingerie easy to see. She playfully grabbed L's shirt and yanked him into the room, L smiling and shutting the door behind him with his foot.

Matsuda changed the feeds on the screens to show Misa's room, the sight making him choke on his pizza. L and Misa were...kissing? L was sitting on the edge of the couch with Misa sitting on his lap, one arm around her waist holding her closely to him and the other hand traveling around her body, from her back to underneath her nightgown and caressing her thigh. Misa sighed into their kiss and began to grind her lower body onto him, biting his lower lip at the same time. L growled playfully and grabbed her ass with both hands, groping harshly and causing her to arch her back in pleasure. Matsuda blushed harshly and switched the feed to any other room. He hid his face through his hands, now flustered. 

What were those two doing?! What about Light?! Coincidentally, the room he transitioned the feed to was L and Light's room. Matsuda frowned at the sight of the boy sleeping, having no idea about his cheating girlfriend and terrible friend who knew nothing about a bro code. Light was currently moving around in his sleep fretfully, Matsuda's eyebrows furrowing at the sight. His brief concern had moved on to the completely unprofessional relationship between L and Misa. He dared to switch the feed back to Misa's room, only to reveal the two drinking and Misa smoking. 

The model picked up the terrible habit in order to suppress her hunger since she couldn't exercise in her current living conditions. For about an hour or so the two were talking and drinking, and Matsuda had gotten quite bored since there was no audio available through her room. Matsuda continued to observe the different rooms' camera feeds for quite a while, every time the feed went to Misa's room L and her seemed to be getting more and more hot and heavy.

Once the time was around 3:30 AM, L left Misa's room. The girl was now asleep naked in her bed, whilst L looked like he had trouble walking without nearly tripping or wobbling with every step. Once he had been able to get back to his and Light's room, after entering 2 different and incorrect floor keys into the elevator, he tried to be as discreet as possible, but obviously failing.

Matsuda saw Light wake up in a fright a while ago, and knew that the young boy had started to pretend he was asleep. Once Light confronted L, the detective started to ramble with drunken angst. Light had a tired and confused look on his face during L's rant, before L had pinned Light onto the bed, straddling him. Matsuda sat up in alarm, as Light turned his head away from L's advancements and L forcefully grabbing the lower part of Light's face and kissing him. After a while of Light struggling, Matsuda uncomfortably threw away his pizza in the nearest bin, deciding he was no longer hungry. 

Once he turned back to the camera feed, he saw L's now sleeping body atop of Light, as the young boy had just stared up at the ceiling was an expression of shock. But Matsuda could bet he had been more shocked than Light. L was..."messing around" with Misa, and now he had kissed Light? Matsuda watched carefully as Light uncuffed his wrist and cleaned up marks on L with a rag with what could only be described as a disappointed expression. Afterwards Light had just cleaned up their room a bit as what Matsuda would see as a distraction for what had just happened to the boy, and then cuff his wrist and go back to his fretful sleep. 

Matsuda sat back into his chair, his eyes drifting to a random spot on the floor and wondering what the fuck was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just made a tumblr account y'all its deathnoteficjunk.tumblr.com eyy

**Author's Note:**

> i'll write more when i'm sad or eating ice cream and contemplating life. which is often.


End file.
